SAY SORRY!
by hotxhotguy
Summary: Wait, you didn't write this?" The blond novelist questioned, still keepin' it cool."Well duh! Its only four freaking lines! Now apologize to him." Shu said again."Yah, right." And with that, our rude blond novelist man left. I promise you will laugh...


Shuichi was walking down the street with a depressed cloud of gloom around him. He was worried about his lyrics; for he didn't make much, if any, progress at all.

"Crap! Two months and not even a single sentence! I was stupid, thinking that I could surpass Sakuma-san when I can't even come up with anything good! I couldn't even write a single word." He groaned sadly, but before he could continue to wallow in his thoughts, his thought was disturbed by the ringing of cell phone; it was his mom.

"Hello mom, what is it?" the distraught future vocalist asked tiredly.

"Oh! Sorry to call you like this Shu-hunny, but your aunt just called. It seems that she is working late today, so she can't pick your cousin up," the pinkette's mom informed.

" So do you want me to pick Taruto up from day care?" Shuichi asked.

"Ah! It would be wonderful if you did! But please hurry, it's gonna get dark pretty soon!" His mother chirped excitedly.

"Well ok then, since you asked me to," the vocalist conceded. Really, who could say no to their own mom without feeling guilty?

"Ok bye Shu, and take care~!" Mama Sindo said before hanging up.

And so, our Shuichi headed for the day care with a little pep in his step. He hadn't seen little Taruto for months so when he got there he was surprised to see his little cousin.

However, it wasn't because he was surprised to see how much the little boy had grown, but actually to see how much he _didn't_ grow. He was so short for a six-year old boy, too short in fact! He could barely reach Shuichi's knee, and that was when he was tip-toeing. But still, Shuichi was happy to see the kid.

"Yo! Taru-Chan, long time no see!" Shuichi said.

"Shu-nii! How are you?" The little boy asked as he glomped his favorite cousin.

"I am good! My, you are still the same since the last time I saw you. You even still have the same girly face!" Shuichi laughed.

" I DON'T LOOK GIRLY!" The six-year old screamed while smacking Shuichi with his tiny fist.

" Ok, ok, chill! I take it back, you don't look girly ok!" Shuichi proclaimed with his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Huhn!" Taruto pouted while walking ahead of his baka-cousin.

Shuichi smiled, he was so cute! Almost like Shu himself when he was that age, minus the pink hair.

They walked in silence for few minutes which surprised Shuichi. This wasn't right, Taruto had same kind loud mouth as himself, he could hardly go one minute without talking! When they reached an unfamiliar park, (dingdong! yah which Park ya think suckers? X-P) Shuichi broke the unwanted silence.

" Okay, What's wrong Taru? Why are you being so quiet all of a sudden? This isn't like you at all! Are you sad, did someone pick on you?" the pink haired boy questioned. Little Taru put his head down, covering his eyes from Shu's view.

"Well you see, I like to write," he began.

" That's great! What's so sad about that then?" Shu asked, he couldn't think any reason as to why writing could making anyone, especially his little cousin, sad.

"Some kids bully me and call me a nerd because of it," he said with sad face, forcing his tears back.

"Aw baby, don't listen what other people say! If you work hard and become a good writer, you can laugh and call them a nerd! They are the ones that will feel bad when you make billions of yen with you cool stories! So, don't feel bad for liking what you like. Next time when they bother you, just don't listen to them. Ok babe?" The pink singer said with absolute confidence. There was no way Taruto's books wouldn't be a best seller one day; He could probably put that Yuki Eiri guy, that Maiko liked so much, to shame!

"Hai, Shu-nii! Oh, I have written some lyrics, want to read them? !" Taruto asked excitedly.

"Oh my! You wrote lyrics? Yay! I have got an awesome cuz~" Shuichi leaned down to give a bone-crushing hug to the little boy.

Taruto reached into his pocket to fish out a little piece of paper to give to Shuichi. Shuichi stood up and walked over to one of the benches, he then put Taruto in between his knees. Taruto was very small, if any people came by and looked Shuichi's way , they would not able to notice Taruto. Shuichi took the paper and started to read aloud; the lyrics were only four lines and they were something about streetlights.

**_"Nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga,_**

_(Quiet whispers that melt amidst the bustling crowd,)_

**_ashimoto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru"_**

_(reviving the memories that are scattered around footsteps.)_

**_Mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa (Glaring One Way)_**

(_Losing themselves in the sparkling streets, Glaring One Way,)_

**_kogoesou na boku o terasu"_**

_(numb from the cold, I am illuminated.)_

Shuichi was very impressed. These lines were very good, some high school kid probably couldn't write as well as this! He was so amazed that this little kid could come up with such a beautiful lines, that he became very emotional in that moment. He was just so proud of his little Taru, and wouldn't you know it; he just got his inspiration for a new song as well!

" Taru-chan did you really write this?" Shuichi breathed, still amazed that his younger cousin could come up with something so beautiful.

"Hai! Do you like it?"Taru wondered excitedly, he was on pins and needles.

"LIKE IT? I LOVE IT! Taru, I will use these lyrics in my first band song!" Shuichi declared.

" Really? But its just only four lines." Taru mumbled.

"Leave the rest to your Onii-chan," Shuichi winked at Taru. " But, I'm going to give the whole song credit to you for coming up with it!"

"Really! ? Yay! I Love you Shu-Oniichan!" Shuichi got up to hug Taru but, as he did, the wind suddenly caught the paper and blew it away.

"Ahhh! I have to get the paper!" Shuichi srieked as he got up, ready to run as far as he had to go to get the paper back, but before he could even take a step; another person caught the paper. The person came closer, Shu could see that he was a tall man and-

WTF? HE HAD BLONDE HAIR! Was he a foreigner or something? But, blond haired or not, this man was still hoooooottttt~! It should have been illegal to be that hot!

"Are you the one who wrote this?" asked the dude asked.

"Oh, uh! Um…." Shuichi mumbled. What could he say? He was still mesmerized by this foreign blond's beauty!

"You know nothing, you call this crap a love song?" The blond dude asked very rudely.

Now that snapped poor Shu back into reality. This man was drop dead gorgeous, that goes without saying; but he was also a cruel bastard to boot!

"HEY! THAT WAS RUDE!" Shuichi yelled. Nobody makes fun of his cousin's writings and gets away with it! Not even extremely hot foreign guy!

"This is seriously the worst thing I ever read," the man said as he blew smoke from his cigarette into Shuichi's face."You've got Zero talent, just quit now," he finished before starting to walk away.

Shuichi just stood there shell shocked,

he was-!

he couldn't-!

Lets just say that he was also mesmerized by this man's cruelty. He never met anyone as rude this guy, who at the same time, was just burning with hot He was so caught up in the man's super hotness that he completely forgot to defend his little boy.

"MY LYRICS ARE NOT BAD!" Taruto yelled as loud as he could while trying to bite the blond's leg off. Don't blame the kid; he had enough of people making fun of his writing! He even started to have tears form in his eyes because he was so sick of it! Poor kid.

"Apologize right now!" Shuichi demanded as he returned to reality, finally freed from the blond man's tracker beam of hotness.

The man was surprised. How did we know this? Well, for one, he lifted one of his eyebrows. As we all know, our famous Eiri-kun, who never shows any emotion except anger, boredom, irritation, and sometimes on occasion constipation, would never show how surprised he actually was about anything! He would also neva eva believe that there was a good writer aside from himself in teh entirety of Japan. Heck, he would die before he would say that he was wrong about anything when it came to the written art. He would never out right say:"OH AM GEE! YOU ISH A BETTER WRITER THEN MEH! CURSE JUU~!" He'd rather go on a date with his own sister then do any of that! He'd rather go on a date with **Touma**!

...Yah, so back in the story.

"Wait, you didn't write this?" The blond novelist questioned, still keepin' it cool.

"Well duh! Its only four freaking lines! Now apologize to him." Shu said again.

"Yah, right." And with that, our rude blond novelist man left.

As he went he could hear that the little kid was crying and the older brat was trying to comfort him with nice words in order to get him to shut up.

When Yuki arrived at his apartment, he was pretty pissed.

His so-called ego has led him to insult a baby's writing. How was he suppose to know that a little kid wrote that? The pink haired punk, that literally**_ screamed_** dumb ass to him, looked like he was capable of writing such crap!

Though, even for a punk; that brat did look pretty cute... Especially that as-

Yuki banged his head on the wall before he could continue his train of thought, man he must be hornny if he thought that he was in _any_ way shape or form, attracted to that pink haired brat! He totally wasn't gay!

...He just liked to peek over the fence every once and awhile, that's all damnit!

And so, for the rest of the night our favorite blond author continued to try and forget his little encounter with the two from the park, while trying to convince himself that he was stright while muttering: "I like boobs!" over and over to himself.

And after that you ask?

Well of course, he called Touma to bitch about it HAH!

* * *

This is a new version of say sorry! AND I LOVE YOU THE SHADOW FLOWER NINJA TO MAKE THIS STORY SOO GOOD.

I LOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING MY BETA! Q.Q


End file.
